A Touch
by jdc0630
Summary: Isabella Swan, a writer of non-fiction. She is also a consultant with the F.B.I. Criminal and Forensics Division. She has the ability to see things through touch.  Edward Cullen, a vampire that meets Isabella on an eventful night. A relationship develops.


**A TOUCH**

**I'm starting a new story that came to me over the holidays'...plot bunnies working overtime. **

**I'm going to be trying my hand at the supernatural with a big dash of suspense. There is DEFINITELY**

**going to be romance...lots of romance...and 'lemons' galore.**

**So, I hope you will give it a read and let me know what you think...is it something you would be interested**

**in it being a full length story? I'm itching to take off on writing it, and seeing what kind of a response I might get.**

**No copyright infringement intended...all SM. I'm just having a little fun with her characters.**

**So, with that said...let me know what you think...and now on with the...**

**Prologue...**

Hello everyone. My name is Isabella Swan. I am twenty seven years old, and a writer of non-fiction. I have an apartment in Seattle

which I stay in when I am working with the publishers on my books, or when I am promoting one of my new ones. I have a permanent

home in Forks, Washington, which belonged to my parents. They were killed in an auto accident when I had just finished my sophomore

year in college.

I am what most people would consider a recluse. I very seldom leave my home as to keep from having to interact with people. I _don't_

like to be around people...especially when there is a chance I have to have physical contact with them.

You see, when I come in contact with a person...touching their skin...whether it is in a handshake, or brushing up against them...any form

of _touching_...I can see their deaths unfold before my eyes. Therefore, I wear gloves..._all the time_.

As a baby they didn't understand my incessant crying, then as I grew up into a toddler, and shying away from everyone. Then came the

fun part when I started to school. The constant temper tantrums I exhibited in school kept my parents incessantly running me from one

doctor to the next...endless testing for every type of physical illness. Then the next step-up to a child psychologist...with endless testing for

types of mental problems.

The drawings I done in preschool, and then kindergarten were disturbing, but not in enough detail that they could figure out what they were

depicting.

The further along I got in school I started to learn early on that no one believed the things' that I would tell them, and I came to realize that

the more I kept on about trying to warn people it only meant more visits to doctors. So, I decided to keep journals, and kept my drawings

hidden away.

It was kind of 'funny weird' that some of the things' I had seen about certain people were coming true...which meant how I saw them going

to die.

In junior high, and then high school I started studying up on psychic abilities finally coming to the conclusion I was precognitive..._only through_

_touch._ I expanded my research in college when I became friends with a medical student, and found upon touching a corpse that I could

also see how _they _had died.

Somehow this came to the attention of the local police department, and then the Federal Bureau of Investigations Criminal and Forensics

Departments. They were able to document enough evidence from me to determine I was about ninety percent right on my visions. I became

a valuable commodity to them, and I was paid handsomely for my services for helping solving many crimes. Not that I needed the money,

as I had received a large settlement, the house, and I had the income from my books...which made me fairly wealthy.

With their permission upon agreeing to change the identities, and some of the actual information I could persue my interest in my writing.

I had managed to write seven best sellers, and was presently working on my eighth book.

It was time for me to make a trip to Seattle to my publishers with the rough draft.

I arrived very late in the night, and made a stop at a local grocery store to obtain some food to hold me over for the week, or so I would be

there. I knew my apartment was void of anything except the basic staples, and I wanted to get it done so I didn't have to come out during

the day. Thereby, avoiding contact with the massive amounts of people I would be around.

Everything was going splendidly as the store was practically empty, and I managed to get my shopping done quite quickly. That was _until_

I got to the the checkout, and in the process of paying for my purchases. I was having a problem getting my purse open, and without

thinking I removed one of my gloves. I reached inside for my wallet, and was proceeding to lay the money on the conveyor when the cashier

reached over to start retrieving it. There was just the slightest moment...the slightest touch with her hand. I stopped, looking up at her with

my eyes open wide as the scene played out before my eyes'. I made a gasping choking sound, and turned running out of the store...leaving

my purse, car keys, and the items I had just bought slung everywhere.

I ran out of the store, and towards my car reaching to open the door...when I realized I didn't have my keys. I had ran out leaving everything

in the store, including my only means of escape from the horrible scene I had just envisioned. I fell against the car laying my head on the roof,

pressing my cheek to the cold metal, trying to catch my breath, and rein in the impending panic attack that was threatening to overwhelm me.

Suddenly there was a gentle voice coming from behind me, "I believe all of this belongs to you." I turned slowly still very shaken, and come

to gaze upon the most beautiful man I had ever seen. I finally came to rest looking into the most beautiful golden eyes...feeling as if I was

being drawn into them. He had the most beautiful face...strong chiseled jaw-line, luscious lips, and a head of bronze hair that appeared as if

he had just climbed out of bed after a night of wild passionate sex. I wanted to run my fingers through it.

We stood there looking at each other for a couple of moments, as if we were in 'aww' of each other. He finally spoke indicating his arms

full of all my packages, and my purse in his hand.

I reached out hesitantly, and took my purse from him. "Are you alright? You appeared _very_ upset," he asked inquisitively.

Finally managing to draw my eyes from his face, I looked down opening my purse and proceeded to look for my car keys...and my glove.

"I believe these belong to you, too," holding my keys and glove out to me.

*_Don't touch her, Edward. Don't come in contact with her skin. I'll explain later. Just don't touch her.*_

"If you don't mind just laying them on the car while I get my purse closed, and then I'll be on my way," I answered with a shaky breath.

After getting my purse closed, I reached up for my glove, slipping it on, and made a deep sigh of relief. I grabbed my keys', and was proceeding

to unlock my door, throwing my purse in the other seat, and was sliding into the drivers' seat.

'Uh, do you not want to find a place to put your groceries?" I looked up at him suddenly realizing his arms were full. I hopped out of the car, opening

the trunk, and he proceeded to sit them in, afterwards shutting it.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Edward Cullen, and your name is...?"

"Oh, my name is Isabella Swan. It's nice to meet you, Edward, and thank you for helping me," still replying with a slight shaken breath. "I'm

sorry you had to witness that, but I'm prone to sudden panic attacks, and I just had to get out of there into the fresh air."

"Well, you still appear to be kind of upset. How about I buy you a cup of tea. I know of a place close by that has the most wonderful

chamomille tea that will help settle your nerves. I promise...nothing but tea. I'm just hesitant to let you try to drive as upset as you still appear

to be. Just one cup," he say's with the most beautiful crooked smile.

How could I resist...especially after all his help. "Alright, one cup...then I need to get home."

xxxxx

My name is Edward Cullen, and I compose music. Mainly for my own enjoyment, but occasionally for movie soundtracks. I live in Forks,

Washington, along with my family. I am twenty eight years old...well, actually one hundred thirty one years old. I was born on June 30,1875.

I was stricken with the Spanish Influenza in 1903, and just as I was dying...I was changed. I am a vampire.

I lived a very mundane life...traveling with Carlisle, my sire, and was a rebellious teenage new born. I went on a killing spree immediately upon

my change. I never took an innocent life...only deviants that were murderers, rapists, robbers, pedophiles...the scum of the earth. Carlisle

finally convinced me there was a better way to live our lives through the living off the blood of animals...more humane. It was a battle for me, but

I finally came around.

Esme, my mother. She had just recently lost her newborn child, and didn't want to live. So, she went and jumped off a cliff trying to kill herself.

Carlisle, being a doctor in one of the few hospitals, came across Esme, and feeling the pull to her...which he explained was the call of a

mate...he changed her.

Then Carlisle came across Rosalie dying in the streets of London. He changed her to save her life, and in the hopes of her becoming my

mate. But, things' didn't work out that way...we could barely stand each other. I felt more as a brother figure to her. She eventually came

across Emmett, which was being attacked by a grizzly bear, and close to dying. She killed the bear, and brought Emmett to Carlisle to save his

life by changing him for her as she felt the pull of him as her mate.

Now...my dear sister, Alice. No one has any idea who changed her, or where she came from. She only remembers coming to, and immediately

knew where she had to go to find her mate. She went to a saloon, and sat for almost two months until he showed up, anxiously asking him why

he kept a lady waiting. There was an instant pull for them to be together, so Alice and Jasper became the third mated pair in the family. Alice knew

they were destined to be with the Cullen family. So,off they went to join them.

With that we became an instant family of vegetarian vampires living off the wild life.

Carlisle applied to hospitals for jobs as a doctor, to help people as he had developed such an immunity to human blood, and he had four medical

degrees. Esme held an acute interest in interior design, and at times opened her own businesses. Alice...well, she was a fanatic at fashion design,

and was currently enrolled in a college course to keep her up to par with current fashions. Jasper was a teacher at a university teaching freshman

history, as he had extensive experience in the war between the states, WWI, and WWII. He had served in many capacities. Rose and Emmett

had an auto shop as she had an avid interest in automobiles from the time they made their first appearance. Emmett just wanted to be close to

Rose, and therefore helped her in her businesses.

Which comes to me...the odd man out. No mate, and the only interests I had was in reading, and music. During the process of our changing

we lost many of our human memories, but I had an extreme interest in music. We had a grand piano at each of our properties, and during my

times of sitting and playing I came to remember bits and pieces of my past as a human. I remember the piano lessons my mother insisted I take,

and glimpses of her and my father. My mother was beautiful, and had a very kind soul. My father was a very proud man spending a lot of his

time in his business. We were not excessively wealthy, but never lacked for anything.

Then came the Spanish Influenza. It claimed many, many lives...including the lives of my parents. I was young and strong, and was able to fight it

off the longest. Carlisle was our doctor during this time, and knew that my mother was fixing to succumb to the plague. Carlisle said that she

sensed there was something different about him, and begged him to save her son...by any means. He promised her he would just as she drew her last

breath. He was a man of his word, and knew he had made a promise to a dying mother. So, with that he went about making the change.

I remember the days' of burning, thinking it was from the fever. But, upon awakening to find out I was alive...well, not actually alive, but a vampire...

needless to say I was not happy with his decision . Then he explained the promise he had made to my mother as she laid dying, and I came to

accept what had been done.

After going through my rough period of adjusting to my present lifestyle, I immersed myself into my music. Which bring's me to my present position

of composing music...for myself, and also becoming a part of the music industry. I compose soundtracks for movies. I worked with many big directors,

movie companies, and the money I was paid I dispersed to different charities. I had no need of their money, and the Cullens were big into charitable

organizations...helping the unfortunate in their time of need.

We were all very wealthy, due to having a precognitive...Alice, that helped us in our investments over the centuries. We owned numerous properties

throughout the world, as after a certain period in one place it became apparent we were not aging, and we moved on.

This bring's me to our presently living in Forks. We have been here for a little over a year, and had each settled into our prospective interests.

At present I had just finished up a soundtrack for an upcoming movie, and had made a trip to Los Angeles to meet with some executives, and the

director of the movie. Afterwards I was staying at my apartment in Seattle for a couple of weeks, then going back to Forks.

Alice had called me earlier in the day and had asked me to stop by a bookstore to pickup some new releases on fashion design. It had been so

late when I got out of the meeting I figured I could stop at some store, and get her some fashion magazines until I could get to the bookstore as they were

all closed.

It was very late, and I was on my way to the apartment when I noticed a grocery store opened, and thought I would stop to see if I could find

something to appease her. The place was practically empty except for a few customers, and employees unloading new merchandise. I figured

I would be in and out quite quickly.

As I got near the checkout I noticed a beautiful woman...very beautiful...to the point I stopped just to gaze at her. I felt something stir within me

I had never felt before. I felt drawn to her...a very strong need to be near her...to touch her...kiss her. _God, where was all that coming from for a woman _

_I had never seen before._

I went on up to join her at the register, and she appeared to be having trouble with her purse. She went about removing a glove she was wearing and

finally got it open, and was paying for her purchases. She was laying the money on the conveyor when the cashier reached down to start gathering

it up. I noticed a slight brush of her hand with the woman. She stopped...immediately looking up to the young lady with a look of utter shock, her

eyes wide open, her heart rate picking up very sharply, and she appeared to be gasping for breath. The next thing I know she is running out the door

after dropping her purse, car keys, glove, and leaving her packages behind.

I couldn't understand her response, so I went about gathering her belongings as quickly as possible without drawing attention to how fast I was moving

in the process. I gathered everything including her bags of groceries, and followed her out to the parking lot. I approached her quickly and stood off to her

side trying not to alarm her. She had her head laid on the top of her car, and seemed to be trying to slow down her breathing. I sensed she was close

to a major panic attack. I could hear her heart rate steadily falling, her pulse slowing down, and her breathing evening out.

I decided to make my presence known, and spoke very calmly. "I believe all of this belongs to you." I watched her turn towards me, and there standing

before me was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had the deepest color brown eyes to go along with her long brown hair...pale complexion,

almost ivory, and luscious lips I had an overpowering urge to kiss. If I had the need to breath, she would have taken my breath away. We stood there for a

few moments looking at each other, staring into each other's eyes'. I was memorizing her face...every feature...to bring back to my memory later.

She finally broke our contact, and hesitantly reached out for her purse. "Are you alright? You appeared _very_ upset," I asked inquisitively.

She seemed to be looking through her purse for something when I said, "I believe these belong to you, too," holding out her car keys, and glove.

*_Don't touch her, Edward. Don't come in contact with her skin. I'll explain later. Just don't touch her.* _That was a very cryptic message from Alice. I

wonder what she means.

"If you don't mind just laying them on the car while I get my purse closed, and then I'll be on my way," she said with a shaky breath.I could hear a

distinct pickup in her heart rate, the quickening of her breath, and her pulse was racing. She was right back in full mode for another panic attack. I laid

her keys, and glove on the car. She quickly grabbed her glove putting it on with a heavy sigh of relief. She had me very puzzled as to her reaction

to retrieving her glove, plus the most puzzling of all... I could not read her mind. There was nothing...not a word. I very much wanted to know what

she was thinking, but at the same time it was almost a comfort...the silence. This only intrigued me more about the woman.

She reached for her car keys, unlocked the door, throwing her purse into the other seat, and proceeded to climb into the driver's seat when I said, "Uh, do

you not want to find a place for your groceries?" She looked at me realizing my arms were full of bags, hopped out of the car opening the trunk, and

I proceeded to sit them inside. I then closed it, and turned to her..."Let me introduce myself. My name is Edward Cullen, and your name is...?"

In a very soft voice, "Oh, my name is Isabella Swan. It's nice to meet you, Edward, and thank you for helping me." _Isabella...just as beautiful as she_

_was. I now knew her name. _"I'm sorry you had to witness that, but I'm prone to sudden panic attacks, and I just had to get out of there into the fresh

air," she said with a shaken breath.

I could tell she was still on the verge of a panic attack so I thought, "Well, you still seem to be kind of upset. I know of a place close by that has the most

wonderful chamomille tea that will help settle your nerves. I promise...nothing but tea. I'm just hesitant to let you drive as upset as you still appear

to be. Just one cup," I say with a crooked smile.

"Alright, one cup...then I need to get home," a slight smile playing across her face, to only be rivaled by the blush creeping into her cheeks. _Utterly_

_beautiful._

I escorted her to my car assuring her I would bring her back afterwards, running around at a human pace to the driver's side. I looked across at Isabella

with a smile, reaching into my jacket pocket to retrieve my own gloves, slipping them on, and pulled out towards the coffee shop.

Upon arriving I ran around to get the door for her, offering my hand, then remembering Alice's warning. I still offered my hand, and her seeing I was wearing

my gloves she reached out putting her hand in mine. We walked to the door, I reached over to open it laying my hand lightly at the back of her waist

escorting her inside. We found a very cozy table off towards the back, and I went to retrieve her a cup of tea along with a coffee for myself. I felt I would

need the prop to appease her curiosity.

I returned to the table sitting her cup in front of her, and watched her as she brought it to her lips. A very pleasing moan escaped her lips, having an

arousing effect on me. This woman was becoming more of a puzzle to me as she seemed to be awakening feelings in me that I have never felt. I watched

a smile spread across her face, and just couldn't take my eyes off her.

We fell into light conversation revealing we had a _lot_ of things' in common interest. We talked about her writing, and my composing music. We talked

about our families, and upon discovering her parents were deceased I offered my apologies. I told her of my parents death in a house fire, and of my

ending up living with my aunt and uncle. It finally got around to where we discovered we both had permanent residence in Forks, and we both smiled at

this discovery. It seemed we talked on for hours.

Finally after a few yawns it's decided that the tea has done it's work, along with the company, and she needs to get home. I escort her back out to the car,

and take her to her car still at the grocery store. I walk around to open the door for her, and again she take's notice of my still wearing my gloves, and

takes my hand. She unlocks her car, sitting her bag inside, and I lean in to get closer to her. I can smell her scent...strawberries with a slight touch of freesia.

_Absolutely wonderful._ I take a deep breath trying to hold in the memory.

She has a slight look of panic cross her face as I assume she thinks I am stepping in to kiss her. I let my breath wash across her face, and she

seems to relax. She also takes a deep breath, then looks up into my eyes. We stand there for a few moments looking at each other...utter silence

except for our breathing. With one more intake of her scent, I lean back smiling and ask her for her phone number so that we might get together again.

She hesitates, but finally relinquishes her cell phone where I enter my phone number, and make note of her's.

"I thoroughly enjoyed the evening, and I hope we can spend many more like that...to get to know each other, or maybe a few more debates," I say

with a laugh. Isabella smiles at me, and say's she would like that very much. She tell's me she will be returning to Forks in about three day's, and maybe

we can arrange a dinner date. I nod that I would like that very much.

Suddenly we are staring at each other again until I mention that she should go on home and get her some rest, and that I will talk to her very soon.

I help her get into her car, and with one wave she pulls off into the night. I stand there watching her until she is no longer in sight, and I can not longer

hear the hum of her car.

I quickly get in my car, and drive to my apartment within a matter of minutes. I go inside grabbing the phone, and call Alice. I want to know what

she meant by her message.

She answers the phone on the first ring, and starts to tell me about Isabella. "I warned you about touching her as...as...she has the ability to see a

person's death. I had no idea what might happen if she were to touch you. That's why the warning. I couldn't see anything, and since then I have been

doing some research about her on the computer. It seems she is a renowned author of seven books, and is presently working on her eighth."

"Alice, none of this is news to me, as I spent a couple of hours with her, and we just talked. I learned a lot about her, including everything you have just

told me...except the part of her seeing a person's death?" I say inquisitively.

"But do you know about her working with the F.B.I.'s Forensics and Criminal Division. She helps them in the solving of crimes...specifically what

happened to the victims." Alice states confidently. "Edward, I did manage to pick up from her that she is a mixture of a precognitive like me...but

not like me. It seem's she is also able to see into the past...and there again I am not sure how she does it. Unless...as I warned you not to let her

touch you, and that is the only way I can figure how it's done...through touch. That's the reason for her wearing gloves. I am still doing some research,

and some checking with different people I know with abilities."

"I need to talk to Carlisle about a few things', such as the feelings I have for her. They are so strong...I felt almost compelled not to let her leave me tonight.

I feel very attracted to her...more than anyone I have ever been around. All I wanted to do was take her into my arms and never let her go," I express

with agitation.

Upon my speaking my last word Alice seems to get very quiet with a very far away look in her eyes, just like when she is having a vision. Suddenly

she turns and looks at me, and say's, "Edward, you have met your mate." Then, with a pause she tell's me I need to answer my phone, and with

that it rings, and when I look to see who is calling it say's...Isabella.

Well, hopefully this can be the start of what I believe to be a beautiful relationship...maybe more. I definitely want more...as I answer the phone.

xxxxx

**So, the opening chapter to what I hope will be something you will all be interested in seeing more of. Please let me know**

**what you think as I am anxiously waiting to start writing more to it.**

**Thanks muches for taking the time to give it a read. **

**Waiting to see what you think, so please review, or leave a comment.**


End file.
